


'When We Touch'

by Tavu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attraction, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavu/pseuds/Tavu
Summary: A Zarry one shot where Louis thinks Zayn's lost his senses.





	'When We Touch'

Zayn's _overwhelmed_. This giddy feeling inside him that makes his heart leap. He doesn't recognise it.

It's like the sun is a little brighter today, the sky a bit more blue, the grass a bit greener, the wind a little slower.

There are goosebumps all over his skin, blood rushing through his body, his hands trembling, and his heart's jumping.

And it's not like Zayn's never been touched by another _boy_ before. He's had flings here and there. But those desperate flings never made him feel a thing, just a numb buzz of skin against skin.

But this feels so much, all at once. Zayn's burning, burning _so_ bright, he thinks the world can _see_ him. He's not a shy and awkward person today. He smiles at strangers, and some smile back, some _don't_.

A man, who was in rush, even asked Zayn to fuck off and Zayn _still_ smiled.

Louis ate from Zayn's bowl of cereal, with half of it dribbling down into the bowl _again_. Louis immediately took a step back, ready for Zayn's outrage. But Zayn shrugged, tapped Louis' shoulder and took the bowl to the sink. Louis _shrieked_ , "Where is my sulky-in-the-morning Malik? Who are you?" Zayn just smirked. Louis picked up his phone, "I think we need the ambulance, Malik here has lost his mind! He's acting all calm and normal today!!" Zayn laughed and left his apartment.

There's _definitely_ something wrong with him.

As Zayn walks on the streets, smiling to himself, he thinks he _knows_ what this is. And saying it out loud, is stupid and embarassing. But, he's giddy with it.

For god's sake, Harry _just_ brushed his fingers over Zayn's hip and it's the most intimate thing Zayn's ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kept short. Hope you still like it. xx


End file.
